


Heaven

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Fic based on this Tumblr ask "GO mini fic 'first time' ... please?"





	Heaven

Sweaty foreheads touching.

Trembling lips kissing, punctuated by whispered declarations of past, present, and future love.

Two bodies dovetail and two minds fly free, spiraling up and away in the same direction.

Gasps of pure pleasure interrupted when Aziraphale glances up and sees the intensity of Crowley’s eyes locked on his own.

The angel tenses, self-conscious, overwhelmed, and looks away, but a finger beneath his chin brings him back.

“Don’t turn away,” Crowley begs, “please?”

“W-why do you keep looking at me like that?” Aziraphale asks, blushing furiously.

“Y-you …” Crowley swallows, finds it hard to finish, breathless with ecstasy “… have stars in your eyes.”

Aziraphale’s heart sinks with the assumption that this beautiful moment might now forever be married to one of pain. “Oh, my dear! Does that remind you of Heaven?”

“No need to be reminded.” The demon smiles with tears in his eyes. “You _are_ Heaven.”


End file.
